warhammer_40k_expanded_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sanguinary Elite
Property of Dominus001 Sanguinary_Elite_Primaris_Intercessor.png Sanguinary_Elite_Armorial.png We are, without a doubt, the finest Astartes the Adeptus Astartes has to offer. Our training is comprehensive and second-to-none, our officers brave, our equipment in a high state of readiness, and our breeding is beyond reproach. We are destined for great things, and I will do all that is within my power to ensure that we fight with honour in the eyes of the God-Emperor.| Chapter Master Farquhar, during the commencement ceremony of the Sanguinary Elite, before setting off to take part in the Indomitus Crusade.}} The Sanguinary Elite are Loyalist Successor Chapter created from the mysterious lineage of the ferocious and unforgiving McLeod's Beasts Chapter. Created during the recent Ultima Founding at the dawning of the 42nd Millennium, they couldn't be any different from their progenitors. Comprised entirely of newly revealed Primaris Space Marines, they have come to believe themselves the genetic superiors of their First Born cousins. This Chapter has also displayed a troubling tendency to think themselves superior and far above "mere mortal" commanders, which has led to slights and open hostility from other Imperial military forces and various Adepta. These troublesome and worrying traits have recently come under the scrutiny of the Ordo Astartes of the Inquisition but as of yet, the Chapter has not been forced to make a full account due to the recent events surrounding the formation of the Great Rift and their involvement in the ongoing campaigns of the Indomitus Crusade. History The Sanguinary Elite are an aloof and haughty Chapter, very prideful and full of hubris. They are considered by other Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes as effete snobs, who believe they are superior to most other Chapters. This Chapter has also displayed a worrying trend of considering themselves superior to the average human, and have a tendency not to bow down to any mortal commanders, which has caused quite a bit of tension when working alongside other Imperial military forces or representatives of the various Adepta of the Imperium. The Sanguinary Elite has a tendency to recruit the pampered sons from the Imperial nobility of several different civilised worlds. It is believed that the ingrained superiority complex and sense of self-entitlement is deeply ingrained in these Space Marine Aspirants that are recruited from the ancient noble families of the Imperium. These less-than desirable traits have, unfortunately, been passed on and has become deeply ingrained in the Chapter's overall character. Astartes of this Chapter have self-serving aspirations, and their habit of looking down upon and condescending anyone of lesser breeding has given these Space Marines a decidedly unsavoury reputation among the Adeptus Astartes at large. Due to their snobbish tendencies and inflated sense of self-worth, this Chapter has been dubbed the "Tea Drinkers" by their detractors, though no one can gainsay their effectiveness in battle. They mimic the worst found in the class of aristocracy and snobbery; highly professional killers with a tight upper lip. Believing themselves to be superior above other Chapters, they refer to themselves as "Princes". They reckon they are the chosen elite amongst the Astartes under watchful eyes of the God-Emperor Himself and the High Twelve. A line is crossed if an outsider compares the Sanguinary Elite to another Chapter, which has led to duels between Astartes, often resulting a severe maiming or on occasion - death. The Chapter's elite First Company have come to be known as "Prince of Scots First". Some say "Prince" refers to the Emperor of Heaven, part of their cultural beliefs; though others state it's due to the First being the crème de la crème of the Sanguinary Elite or "Chosen Men". "Scots" refers to their homeworld; a land said to have been chosen by the High-Twelve uniquely for them, a paradise off-limits to outsiders, though this has much speculation. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Units & Formations The 7th Falcon Cavalry is the Chapter's fast mobility, high-powered melee bikes with marines armed with Power Sabres, or Bolt Revolvers and large ornament wings attached to their bikes. The 118th or 'One-Eighteenth' are cavalry snipers. Quickly getting into position, they use stalker bolt rifles, then zoom off, locating to a new fire position, then repeat. The Regiment also has a unit of "Red Royals," though they are pistoleer marksmen and carry Sabres. Fats, quite veterans skirmishers, they run rampant behind enemy lines wiping up enemy officers and specialists. Carrying the Absolver Revolver, they wait in ambush and harass enemy positions. Specialist Vehicles The Sanguinary Elite do not house much heavy support expect for a few super-heavy Widow-Maker battle tanks, armed with a mighty anti-Titan Adanoth cannon. Artillery is also rare, due to their Broadside, and in some case, a Frigate will provide fire-support. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture & Beliefs They believe one always has time for tea, a clean shave and an immaculate uniform. They have never once retreated or faltered in their line infantry approach. Their sheer stubbornness and professionalism have broken enemy lines before the "Regiment" has fired a shot. Apart from being a dishonour, retreating would jeopardise the rest of the men, leaving them open to being overrun. Their firm belief is every man must do his part, and fight and die for the man by his side, including the flag. Their motto "first to fight, last to fall." Chapter Gene-Seed Combat Doctrine Not one for skirmish or guerilla warfare like their predecessors, they instead march along in grand frontlines, directly towards the enemy. Unnerving, they are fearless and proud. Each armed with a stalker bolt rifle, they have mastered this long-range rifle on the move. Sergeants come equipped with Power Sabres and Bolt Revolvers, sometimes known as Bolt Magnums due to their devastating impact power. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Farquhar' - Chapter Master Farquhar is an expert swordsman and handy with a sidearm, preferring the Absolver Revolver. He uses a Paragon Sabre, and regularly sits on the side drinking tea during the mass of the battle. Before an engagement begins, he typically offers a challenge to the enemy champion; once won, he drinks his cha, claims his prize (usually a sword, or trinket). He commands his troops in battles with a tea in hand, though he often lets the action be supervised by his officers and senior NCO's. Chapter Appearance Officers carry a Power Sabre Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Their Chapter symbol is a "Crown," and those that have proven themselves in combat wear a small crown on top of their helmet. Chapter Fleet *''Victory'' (Battle Barge) - The Chapter makes their home aboard the HMES Victory (known formally as His Majesty the Emperor's Ship Victory). The Victory is a massive relic Chapter Barque, and is known for its deadly broadside attacks. It is armed with massive cannons and typically orbital bombards enemy positions then drop-pods the Glencoe Blackwatch into action. The Chapter is also known to maintain at least a dozen Gladius-class Frigates and an unknown number of Strike Cruisers that accompany the Victory and houses thousands of Imperial Navy personnel. These vessels are also known to occasionally accommodate the Astra Militarum regiments of the McGowan Guard and the Royal Regiment of the Emperor. Chapter Relics Relations Allies McLeod's Beasts *'McGowan Guard Rangers' Royal Regiment of the Emperor